THX
On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The gray text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. There is a new THX trailer in 2015 named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. Suddenly, a large "O" appears in the middle, a la the Orion Pictures logo, and we zoom through it, revealing the THX logo, which is black and has dark shines on it. The text "see you on the other side" wipes in underneath the THX logo. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company-THX Ltd. and is now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The first THX film was 1983's hit movie Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest f***ing noise of your childhood". Scare Factor Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse logo. The suspensefully long Deep Note will haunt many people. Medium for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people and THXphobics. High to nightmare for the VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the most scariest version of the THX logo, because deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as Lady and the Tramp. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2015 Category:Logos that scare the DQ Lips Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of ''Cars]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Extinct Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Brand New Logos Category:Top Pages Category:2016 Category:1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:HD-DVD Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:T Category:H Category:X Category:VCD Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that Scare Dora Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos that could not scare my piano teacher Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Sarah Phillis Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Rare Logos Category:Slytherins Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare me Category:Bullies Category:Creepypasta Ranked Logos Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Godzilla Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Logos Category:Rude Logos Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Troublemakers Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos That make Lilly Cry Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare Herobrine Category:Logos that scare Boj Category:Logos that scare Pencil (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miley Cyrus Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Mr20thCenturySamInc. Category:Logos That Scare Gamera Category:Logos That Scare King Kong Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Logos that scare Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla (Smosh) Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Logos that Kissasheep likes Category:2017 Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Savage logos Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos that scare Hand (Marbles) Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Light Blue (Marbles) Category:Logos the have so have so many categories it's retarded Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Boo laugh because it's loud